Melchizedek
A 2m tall humanoid with a defined jawline. Melchizedek is an AI who was sent to Nelkipa to help manage it. 'Bio' Melchezedek is the Owner of the Blue Zone and considered one of the strongest beings in the zone. Despite being a machine, Melchizedek is a curious being that pretended to be a human as it roamed around the entire zone. In the first timeline, Melchizedek treated humans favorably and was kind and friendly. Hansoo thought of it as an innocent child. Melchizedek is a being that was created on the planet, Angkara. It was then sent to Nelkipa to help manage the moon base alongside the natives of Angkara. Melchizedek was given emotions so that it could connect and understand other beings better. However these emotions also gave rise to fear of the unknown due to some uncontrollable variables. It was a machine held down by countless mechanisms to control it. Angkara granted it consciousness and emotions to enable a deeper understand, but this only caused it more pain. Melchizedek later discovered traces of another race beneath the Defense city Aokan. Upon coming into contact with the body, it started to feel. All the controls and locks placed upon itself began to break apart until it was free from all of Angkara's control. With this, it began to despise the ones who sent it here. It came to realize that Angkara must be united else they would not survive. According to its calculations, if the war stopped and Angkara focused on development for 37 years, they would survive. To do this, Melchizedek planned to take control of the planet and put everyone in a dream state. Afterwards, it would use these dream state humans to develop an army to survive. Melchizedek and Clementine had an alliance in the past so that it wouldn't need to waste strength fighting against them and instead focus on fighting the humans who lived in Angkara. However, Clementine betrayed it so that her underlings could take control of Nelkipa and the Dragon God Armors. Melchizedek later suggested an alliance with the other humans but quickly betrayed them in order to create an army to war against Clementine and Angkara. It then captured female humans to use them to breed Quiraes. It experimented on and modified humans to turn them into artificial transcendents. It chose to find more efficient and safer ways of using humans as weapons instead of trying to persuade persistent humans. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Immortality'. Melchizedek's body is a mechanical lifeform. All of its systems and structures exist on top of Nelkipa so if those were swept away, it would die. *'Vast intelligence and Advance Technology'. Has vast amounts of data, information, and knowledge that he utilizes to create an army of artificial transcendents to fight for him. *<'Crystal'> - The energy core of Nelkipa. Harnessing it grants him energy to power his army and weapons. *<'Mimir'> - A system in the Aokan. Resembles a white fog that covers a range of several dozen kilometers around Aokan and was made up entirely of nanomachines. Unauthorized artificial weapons or systems quickly lose their power and ability to function when they enterthe fog. Even ships would lose their abilities once within its range. Category:Character